


Tricks and Treats

by sweetasatoon



Series: Stories from 2018 [1]
Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Story from 2018, Wow idk how to tag at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasatoon/pseuds/sweetasatoon
Summary: Faith and Joy are ready for Halloween, but they don't know what to do on this spooky day.
Relationships: Faith/Joy
Series: Stories from 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149890





	Tricks and Treats

Autumn.

The season when the blazing heat during the summer time comes to an end; it starts to cool down, leaves falling from the tree that they had been sticking everywhere with their bright, beautiful colors. Pants, scarves, long shirts, and even flannel are back in style for a bit; pumpkin is once again a major thing, regardless of however you use it. Maybe you like to eat pumpkin pie with whip cream on top, or even drink some pumpkin spice coffee that everyone is trying to get their hands on. However, do you know what makes autumn the best? 

On this day, many toons in their youth will spend their evening going door to door, saying the three iconic words "Trick or Treat!" While in most cases, these children will receive candy like chocolate and lollipops. In other cases, however, toons who were teenagers would rather have a Halloween party will their best friends, while toons who were in their adulthood would rather spend their times giving out candy to those toons who are young and pure.

It was 12:21 P.M., within a few hours from now; the Halloween rush would start, just as it would normally would on this day. A local coffee under the name "Toon's Coffeehouse" was opened, like any other day. The door had open, a cat toon who's looked like a mature feline cat. She had a beautiful, aqua fur color, if you made any eye contact with her, you'd see that she has elegant light turquoise eyes. Alongside this, she was also styling a beetle red flannel jacket with a black quarter sleeve shirt under it, blue jeans in order to balance out all the dark colors that were present in her outfit; and finally, she wore uggs that were the color of sand that you'd find on a beach. She had walked to a round, shiny, wooden table that was near the register, pulling out the chair that was made from the same material as the table was. She took a phone out that was in her pocket and started to stare at the gazing screen. This had continued for at least a good solid five minutes. Until another female cat had walked up to her.

She was a girl of certain toons dreams; she had a nice coat of icy blue as her fur color, one of her eyes were present, it had a light blue color to it, while her other eye was covered up by an eye patch that was dark with reddish-brown circles around them. She had worn the traditional Toon Coffeehouse apron under a white tee shirt with blackish-grey pants mashed in with black boots. Nevertheless, there was something else important; she had worn a name-tag that had the words "Faith" on it.

"Joy? What are you doing here?" Faith had said to Joy, there were hints of confusion within her tone of voice. "Did you seriously walked all the way here in order to just see me?" 

“Nah, I've multiple of reasons of why I'm here sweetie." Joy replied to what her partner had said to her, Joy was in shock that she was in surprised that Faith had forgotten that she comes here often, at least twice a week to be exact.

“Eh? Would I even like to know why you're here?" Faith’s face had turned into a bright beetle red color from the word "sweetie", she knew that her lover meant so much to her, but sometimes; she could do some wacky things without her or with her. 

“Welllll, you know how tonight is the Halloween rush?" Joy asked. 

“Yeah, and so? Aren't we too old to go trick or treating?" Faith replied with an odd look that was present on her face, she was quite dumbfounded by what Joy had just said to her.

“No, no, no, that wasn't what I was trying to say, what I was trying to say is that we should go and throw some toilet paper onto one of our friends’ houses, and then we should come back to our apartment, eat some candy and had some soda to top it all off. We should also put on some scary movies on and laugh at the idiots in the movie who don't know the definition of ‘run".

"Hmmmm." Faith said, sounding as if she was on the hook with the plan that Joy had just laid out for her, "That actually sounds like a great plan!" 

Joy's glazing smile had widened; she couldn't believe that her girlfriend had agreed to this plan! 

"Soooooo," Joy had said after a few seconds of silence between both of them had passed; "in order to have this plan work, we need a friend that we can throw toilet paper at; got any suggestions?" Joy asked, she put her hand near her ear to scratch her left ear, it didn't end there, however, she somehow started to stare down at the table, she had realized that she didn't quite plan this idea out one-hundred percent.

"Joy?"

“Y-y-yes sweetheart?"

"Did you even bother to think this plan through for at least more than five minutes?"

"Uh, no, maybe, maybe not”

Faith had face palmed, she knew that this was a common thing for Joy to do; however, not knowing who they should go and throw toilet paper at? That takes it to a completely new level! Not only that, but it looked like Faith's staff members were staring at her, they were probably thinking that she wasn't doing her job! If she wasn't doing her job, she'd be fired! She couldn't let that happen!

"I'll tell ya what Joy, give me your fracking order and once I'm on lunch break; I'll bring your order and we can chitchat more about this plan. How does that sound?" Faith said, trying to sound as calm as she can. 

“Sigh, fine." Joy had said with slight disappointment in her tone; "Can I have a pumpkin spice latte with extra whipped cream on top with a classic coffee cake please?" 

“Alright, that should be with you in about, ummmmmmm, ten to fifth-teen minutes?" Yeah, around that time frame." Faith said, she's been talking to Joy for god knows how long that she's lost track of time.

Faith had run back to the register as if the word "tomorrow" wasn't even a thing! With both her hands being sweating, she had rung up Joy's order into the register; the price had come to be 5 dollars and 33 cents. While totaling up her girlfriend's, she decided to pull out her phone for a mere second to see what time it is, it wouldn't hurt to look, would it? 

“12:29 P.M." Faith had mumbled, the clock had to strike its last minute before she could go and have her lunch break with her partner, which was something she didn't even plan to happen. Finally, after she had gotten Joy's order together, the clock had struck 12:30 P.M.; she was finally free for her lunch break. Faith had grabbed the order that Joy placed and ran off to the table that she was sitting at once more.

"Alright, I'm back, your total will be five-dollars and thirty-three cents." Faith said, as she was low on breathe because of how fast she had spirit. She placed the pumpkin spice latte and the classic coffee cake onto the table. 

“That was fast." Joy said while grabbing her stuff; she had taken a sip from her latte, she could feel her throat being refreshed from the coldness of the latte; “Didn't you pack anything for you to eat? I mean, you have to be staving from all the working that you've been doing!"Joy exclaimed with a bite of the classic coffee cake being within her mouth.

“Nah, I rarely pack anything to eat for lunch time. I normally skip lunch, to be honest." Faith replied to Joy, she wasn't always the type of girl to eat three meals a day. 

“Faith, honey, you need at least something in your system; you know what, why don't we share this coffee cake? I don't mind sharing." Joy had requested Faith. 

“Fine, I guess I'll have a few bites of it," Faith had accepted the request, I mean; when your partner is requesting you to share food with them, even though that they're paying for, how could you say no to it? 

“Now that's all said and done for, let's go back to the topic that we were talking about before I went back to make your order" Faith said to Joy, who was staring down at her coffee cake, breaking it in half so that Faith could enjoy some of the cake too. 

“Ohhhhhh, right, right, good idea." Joy said, however, a moment later; these words came out of her mouth.

"Wait, who were we planning to throw toilet paper at again?"

Faith had signed, which led her to say this, “Remember? We didn't know who we were going to throw toilet paper at." 

The realization had hit Joy's face, hard.

“Ohhhh yeah, I forgot! My bad!" While Joy was saying those words, she had given Faith half of the coffee cake, immediately after Faith had gotten the half of the coffee cake, she took a small bite out of it. 

“So, I just remembered that Candy is going to that party that Salty and Doggo is holding at their house, maybe we can go and throw toilet paper at her house?"

“You know what? I like the idea of going for Candy; she wouldn't see it coming! Let's do it!" Joy happily said; she started to shove down the half of her classic coffee cake into her mouth.

"JOY?! YOU'RE GOING TO CHOKE!" Faith had screamed from the top of her lungs, she couldn't lose her partner like this! 

“Hm?" Joy said with a whole half of a coffee cake inside her mouth, she had swallowed it; she then picked up her pumpkin spice latte and started to gulp it down like it was nothing! "Ah, that was so good..." Joy said as if what Faith had just said didn't mean anything to anyone. Joy reached inside her pocket and pulled out a five-dollar bill and a one-dollar bill; "Alright, here ya go! The five-dollars and thirty-three cents that you need!" Joy exclaimed quite loudly. 

“Honey, this is six-dollars, I need jus-"

"Got to blast! Need to get the stuff we're going to need for tonight! Meet me at Candy's house once you're done work! Love ya Fay Fay!"

Just like that, Joy had vanished. Faith had whispered under her throat.

"God dang it, I love her so fracking much." Faith had at least 15 minutes left before her break had ended; she got out of her chair with the coffee cake still present in her right hand and started to take a walk through the town.

________________________________________________________________________

The time had come for Faith’s shift to end; 4:30 P.M was the exact time that she was done with her coffee shop job for the day. Faith started to untie her apron from the back as she started to walk near the hanger in which every employee would hang their apron once they were done with their shift. Once Faith got there, she was just about done untying the back of her apron; after the strings had fallen from the crisscross that it was in starting at 7:35 A.M. She then reached for the strings had circled her neck and started to take the apron off for good today. After that, she put her apron on top of another employee’s apron; she then reached black leather jacket that had been hanging there since the second that she clocked in for her shift. After that, it was time to get her brown purse; she took her brown purse off the hanger; once everything was done, in just a snap of a finger, she was out the door as if it was no body’s business. Once Faith had exited the building, she started to take her phone out of her purse. The smell of black coffee that they make fresh daily had spread throughout the whole, small corner that Toon’s Coffeehouse was in.

“Alright, where’s Candy’s house” Faith mumbled to herself as she saw the three text notifications that she got while she was working her job, onetext message was sent at 4:01 P.M., another one at 4:17 P.M., and one from 4:28 P.M., just two minutes before she clocked out for the day. They were all from the same feline cat, Joy. Joy had sent the following to Faith.

“hey there!!!! i gotta get candy to give us her house address still, but, i got everything we need for tonight!!! now i need to make a call to her, wish me luck that it’ll end well!!!!!”

“yooooooooooo, she just gave us her home address like it was nothing! wicked, huh?”

“crap, i forgot to send you the address that we’re meeting at, the address we’ll be meeting at is 1385, toonland street in toontown. can’t wait to see you here, love you so much <3”

“Perfect”

Once those words had been spoken, she started to run as fast as she could, she was running so fast that she might already be in tomorrow! She was hoping that she could at least meet up with Joy before the clock stroke 5:00 P.M. on the point. She also had to run fast so that she wouldn’t get herself lost in the Halloween rush crowd.

____________________________________________________________________________

After about what felt like decades to Faith, she had finally reached her destination, 1385, ToonLand Street in ToonTown. The area was filled with bright, green trees, with grass with so much passion into them! In the middle of all of this though, had laid “Candy’s” house, it was a dark green color, the Halloween decorations like the purple bats and the big, black ugly spider which was onto of the brownish-tan on it, which made the color pop. It also that had a red door with a gold knob to make the door stand out, and window to the left side of it, and to put the whipped cream on top of all this? If you looked at the top of the door, you could see the word “Mr. Coffee and “Mrs. Coffee” on it. She had seen her partner right in front of Candy’s house; moments later, Joy had turned her head around, she had seen Faith in the black leather jacket that she rocked in, having the brown purse that she had given Faith on their first anniversary of being lovers. Alongside this, she could smell the strong, heavy black coffee that was coming off her lushly fur; she dropped the bag of toilet paper that she had bought along with her and ran up to Faith to give her a hug, a tight hug in fact. Faith was in shock to feel her partner’s body make contact with her; she could feel the tightness from the hug that Joy was giving. After Faith and Joy had gotten into the hug, Joy had spoken some words to break the silence; it was quite loud.

“FAITH! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

“Chill Joy, chill! I missed you too, but; it’s only be at least four hours.” Faith wrapped her arms around Joy, “We don’t want to alert anyone here!” 

“Oh, sorry my bad!” Joy had broken the tight hug that she got herself and Faith into; she had walked back to where she dropped the bag of toilet paper at, she then picked up the bag and grab her and Faith a roll of toilet paper.

“Here! Catch!” Joy could feel her blood boiling from all the excitement that she felt rushing through her body. Faith had luckily caught the roll of toilet paper, she started to walk up to Joy’s side, once she had made it to Joy’s side; you could notice the height difference between the two feline cats. Faith’s left hand had made a pattern with smacking the toilet paper that was present in her hand to her right hand, which had nothing in it. This had continued for about five more seconds before Faith had turned her head around and said.

“You ready to do this, Jo?”

“I’m sure as hell ready for this!”

____________________________________________________________________________

Twenty minutes had passed; in those twenty minutes, all they did was throwing toilet paper, reaching down to the bag in order to get more toilet paper, it went on and on for what could be described as feeling like ages! Nevertheless, you know what? They did it. They had managed to pull off covering “Candy’s” entire house with toilet paper that Joy had gotten from the gas station, 

“We did it Joy, we fracking did it” Faith had bought her right hand up into a fist bump position, Joy had also done the same, they then put their hands together in order to fist bump each other. “Come on, we need to get out of here, quickly!” Faith had said; it was unknown to Joy if she was saying that as a joke or out of pure fear. Joy had reached down to grab the bag that she bought the toilet paper, she then said in order to follow up to Faith supposed “joke”. 

“Alright, let’s run like Romeo and Juliet!” 

“Uh, okay thennnn, I’m not even going to bother asking about the joke that you just made” Faith mumbled the second part of her sentence under her throat. Faith took Joy’s hand and squeezed it; they started to run away like Romeo and Juliet from “Candy’s house” like there wasn’t a next week.

________________________________________________________________________

An hour had passed by, Faith and Joy we’re talking about so many different things over the course of that hour, and then, finally, they made it to their apartment house, which was called “Toon’s apartments”. They both walked near the door, Joy opened the door for Faith, a grin had appeared onto her face.

“Ladies first.” 

“But-but, you’re a lady too…” Faith was confused, she didn’t know why she was opening the door for her, it was normally her who kept the door open for her, was this her trying to thank her for all the times that she opened the doors for her lover? This question had rushed through her head, but, that didn’t matter; she had to thank Joy for opening the door for her, it was common sense that you always had to thank someone for opening the door for them, even if it’s a total stranger. “Thank you, sweetheart, I really appreciate it” 

“It’s no problem Fay!” Joy had replied to Faith’s thank you. Once they had both walked into the building, they were greeted with many coffee tables surrounding the area that had fresh newspapers and magazines on them; some may or may not had have coffee stains on them. Alongside all of these coffee tables that looked copied and paste, there were chairs that had looked to be around twenty to thirty years old. They walked up into a small area that had two elevators in them; both of the feline cats had gone to the left elevator.

“I got this Joy” Faith told Joy, she placed one of her fingers onto the silver circle that had an up button and a down button; she had put her finger to the up button. Within seconds, the elevator door had opened wide, nobody was in it, which seem odd to both of them, but; they could care less at this point. They both made their way into the elevator, when they both got in, Joy decided to take a turn on pressing a button, and she had pressed the button “2”, which is the floor that their apartment was at. About six seconds later, the doors had closed, and thru; they were making their way up to the floor in which their nice, small “house” was located.

“Ohhhhhhhhh, this is gonna be a good night!” Joy a gigantic grin on her face had appeared during this moment, her tiny body was filled with excitement from her plan, she knew that both she and her lover would enjoy the spooktastic night together while it lasted. Faith had noticed the smile from Joy; she just couldn’t help but smile back at her girlfriend. Even though it wasn’t trick or treating or going to a rad party that some white furred monkey and an oddly colored dog was hosting. It was going to be a great night for them. Finally, the elevator had come to a complete stop, when the doors had opened; Joy had made a blast for it, trying to run as fast as she could to their apartment. 

“JOY! WAIT UP; THIS ISN’T A MARATHON FOR TOONS SAKE! Faith had screamed as loud as she could to get her partner to stop, it clearly didn’t work, she was already at their room, room number 202. However, Joy could open up the room as she had forgotten her card to the room. 

“God dang it, why did I forget my card to our room, AGAIN?!” Joy had felt deeply upset at herself; it has started to become a common pattern that she’d leave the apartment for a bit to go on a quick run to ToonTown’s Local Supermarket to get some milk or to take a long, peaceful walk in ToonTown Central, but, she would forget her room card. She has called Faith to meet up with her so that she could get her room card to let herself in, or; even worse, wait outside for a couple of hours until Faith had gotten home to let both herself and Joy in their house. It was becoming annoying to Joy. 

“It’s alright, Joy. I got my room card with me. I’ll just let both of us in; just remember to bring your card with you next time, okay?” Faith’s voice had spook Joy out a little bit, as she was in outer space with herself, having a little pity party for herself all because she forgot her room card, again. “Joy?” Faith asked as she put her room card into the box, which had a little cut open for the card to go right into “You still here in ToonTown?”.

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, I’m still here! Just, got lost in my mind again, hahahaha!” Joy laughed in order to make herself feel a little better about everything that had just happened within a two-minute time span. Joy let herself into the small, cold building to make sure that Faith didn’t catch anything that had happened with herself, which she probably did. Once Joy was in, Faith had stepped into the building, letting the door close on by itself. The apartment that they both live in could be said by three words drop, dead, gorgeous. When you take a step into the apartment, you’d be greeted by multiple of paintings, which had covered the crème walls that the small apartment had. You’d also see a big, comfortable sofa which was coated with the color of a blackish-grey, just like Faith’s pants, it also had two fluffy white pillows on it to make the blackish-grey color pop from the rest of the furniture that was present within that room. There was also a T.V. remote. 

Speaking of which; you’d also see a coffee table that has a rectangle shape to it, in which, the color of this so calls coffee table, was a crèmeish-brown. This area also has a decent size television, which was standing on a chocolate brown table. However, there was something there that you’d normally not see there. On the coffee table, there were horror movies scatted all across the coffee table, as well was box full of Coke-Cola cans, and a huge bag of candy, which was filled with chocolates of all sorts like Reese’s and KitKat’s, that wasn’t all that was in that bag, though, there were also Dot’s and Fun-Dip. 

“Joy? How in the name of living hell did you get all of this crap at a fracking gas station?” Faith had exclaimed after she had looked at the stuff that was on the table, she had just broken that silence that was in the apartment.

“Silly goose! I don’t a have fricking clue on how they had this crap, it right in front of me, and you know what I did? I picked them up and bought ‘em with my money” Joy had winked at Faith. She really didn’t have a clue about how all of the stuff that she got was there, maybe because it’s Halloween day? Who knows?

“Alright, alright. Fair point, I guess?” She didn’t know if she should believe Joy or not, she wasn’t one-hundred sure if she really went to a gas station in order to get everything. “Wait, before we start this horror movie night, did you rent the movies?” 

“Okay, A, are we going to eat dinner, like, at all? In addition, B, yes, I rented all of these movies. I’ll be returning them tomorrow, and yes, I promise that I won’t forget my room card once more.” Joy had replied to Faith, she was quite confused about why they weren’t going to eat any dinner, but then, it hit her. They were going to be eating all of this candy, so what was the point of eating dinner if they were going to snack on candy throughout the horror movie marathon. “I take back the dinner part now. I think we sure just turn all the lights off and get this “horror” movie marathon started”. She needed to correct herself before she’d be call out from her lover about the dinner party. After all of that, she walked to the coffee table and picked out the first horror movie that standout to her the most; she then took the movie near to the DVD player and put it into the hole that you’d put a DVD in. 

“Nah, it’s fine, don’t worry. I guess we should get this party started” Once Faith was done speaking these words, she had run to the door so that she could turn off the lights. Then, they both remembered something. 

The lights weren’t even on, to begin with. 

“Uhhhh, let’s pretend that never happened!” Faith said it quite anxiously for some weird reason; Joy was running to the couch, she threw herself onto the couch and grab the remote that was on the couch so that she could’ve turned it on. Faith made her way to the couch; she then turned her head around to make sure that she wouldn’t be sitting on Joy at all. Once all of that was said and done, she finally had her butt down onto one of the left sides of the couch, she could just feel her body becoming more relaxed as her body more and more started to make even more contact with the sofa. At last, they were both sitting on the couch, ready to start their horror movie night. Before they started though, Faith had to say something. 

“Aright Joy, if I get nightmares, I’m putting the blame onto you!” This comment left Joy wanting to say something back to Joy. 

“Cool! I sure love being blamed!” From the moment that Joy has said that, she knew that it was all out a joke. Nevertheless, it didn’t end the whole chit-chat between them, Faith just had one more thing to say to Joy.

“All jokes aside, you ready to start this “spooky” marathon?” Joy had smiled once more, which then led up to her saying this.

“Yes, yes, yes, a trillion times yes, I’m sure as hell ready for this!”

Finally, the horror movie marathon had begun.

________________________________________________________________________

At long last, this chilly, this Halloween night was coming to an end. Both of the girls had been worn out from all the candy that they had eaten and from all the idiotic horror movies that they watched in one, long, painful sitting. They had forgotten what time it is, heck; none of them even knew if it was still Halloween.

“Ya know what Joy,” Faith had spoken, this was about the first few words that either of them heard coming out of their own vocal cords in god knows how long. “I think we should call it a night.”

“Sameeeee.” Joy replied with, she was so stuffed from all the candy that she had eaten, she was pretty sure that she couldn’t make it to both of their bed, even if she made an effort to. However; after she had said that, she couldn’t help but feel her eyes close, everything that was around her was becoming a pitch black color; she also couldn’t stop her head from falling into her lover’s chest. Some people might even say that she was the definition of “worn out”. 

“J-J-Joy? Are you forgetting the fact that we aren’t even in our bed yet!” Faith face had become that same bright beetle red color just like earlier, plus this, her mouth had become a straight line, part of her gut wanted to push Joy off of her chest while another part of her gut didn’t want to push Joy off her chest. “Gah, I can’t do it! I guess we’ll both be sleeping on the couch then. Even though that wasn’t my intention to do that.” Faith moved her and her partner into a more, comfortable position, Faith had turned her head into different positions in order to double check that nothing was running, until she noticed that the television was on. “Eh, I’ll shut it off tomorrow morning before I leave for work.” Faith had no motivation to reach her arm out to grab the remote and press the off button. Once that was all said and done. Faith had also closed her eyes, but before she did that. She had said something to Joy, who was passed out cold.

Moreover, just like that, Faith had placed a kiss onto Joy’s head, started to shut her eyes close, everything surrounding her had become a pitch-black color. Within minutes, she was also passed out cold, just like Joy. However, you know what?

Their night were truly filled with tricks and treats.

**Author's Note:**

> this story was finished on october 30th, 2018 and has parts that are outdated in terms of their story. however, i still hope that you're able to enjoy this story! thank you for reading! also i have no idea what i am doing right now! oops!


End file.
